songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
DJfromAustria
DJfromAustria is a user from Austria. He signed up in the forums in February 2013. ____________________________________________________ Christian has an elder sister. She is everything for him, but she's often annoying too. His relatives live in Austria, Slovenia, Germany and in Switzerland. The character of Christian is strange. He is nice, smart, helpful, always friendly, but he can be also evil. His favorite activity is to curse. He loves black humour really much. His favorite bh-joke is: "Have you heard? Lady Di was in the radio!! And Dodi was in the glove compartment." These jokes are not really funny, except for Christian and many of his friends. If you tell them a joke about Hitler or 9/11, I swear, they will laugh. He has a list with things what he absolutly hate. A list with friendly things exists to, but this list is not very long. Favs' Favorite country: Yugoslavia Favorite singer: Cher Favorite band: Black Eyed Peas Favorite cities: Zurich, Vienna, Berlin, Prague, Munich, Stockholm, Maribor, Rijeka & Budapest Favorite thing to drink: Ice Tea (Nestea & Rauch) Favorite alcoholic drink: Jameson, Bacardi, Jack Daniels & Eristoff Favorite food: Kaiserschmarrn Favorite clothing brand: Hugo Boss, Armani, Ralph Lauren, G-Star Raw, Jack & Jones, Diesel Favorite shoe brand: Lacoste, Prada Favorite car: BMW Favorite airplane: Boeing 747 Favorite business: Swarovski, SBB & Prada Favorite games: GTA V, Skyrim, Call of Duty & Battlefield Favorite phone: Nokia Lumia 1020 Favorite TV: anything from Samsung Favorite airline: Austrian & Swiss Favorite languages: Croatian, Russian, German, English, Afrikaans & French Favorite church: Stephansdom (in Vienna) and Zagrebačka katedrala Favorite candy: Amicelli (*_*) Favorite sport: Skiing Favorite sportstar: Anna Fenninger (Austrian skirunner) Favorite actress: Meryl Streep Favorite movie: The Devil Wear's Prada Favorite music genre: Dance, Pop & Electro Favorite tree: Oak Favorite mountain: Matterhorn Favorite furniture factory: IKEA & Team 7 Favorite place to make holiday: Croatia List with things Christian hates #Ducks #Forks #Spoons #Germany #Mapple #Lidl #Aldi/Hofer #NKD #Kik #Italy #Apple (Brand) #Strawberries #Cheap chocolate #Delayed bus & train #People who think that they are the best #Grundig #Samsung #Political parties #The color red #Barack Obama #Governments #Ugly buildings #Games what are not working -.- #Germany-German #Cheap clothes #Johnnie Walker Red Label #Rainbows #Brussels Sprouts #Reptiles #Stones #People at IKEA #David Beckham #The Rolling Stone #Trolls #Audi #Coverbands #Worldchanger #Not-working-heaters #Bills #Pudels #Private TV #Shopping centres #The city.. (villages are better) #German movies #Rain in Winter #Children #Openingtimes #Likewhores #VIVA #MTV #Traffic lights #Lifestyle-Hairdressersaloons #Frustration #Selfhate #Some people.. #Copies #Fitness studios #Diets #Metal #Beer #HipHop Kids #"Blogger" #Time pressure #"Culturemakers" #Mainstream #Cyclingsports #Formula 1 #Digestive Problems #Cold Tea #K-POP (!!!) #Asian music #Kristina Maria List with things he loves #Ice Tea #Balkan #Graz #School #his Friends #Nokia #Frey Chocolate #Parfume from Dior, Chanel and D&G #his car #Jameson Whisky (best on earth I sweaaaaaaaaar) #his PS3 #Armani T-Shirts #To fight with people, because he knows that he wins nearly every verbal war #Artists: Lea Michele, Marco Mengoni, Jelena Rozga, Corlea Botha, Lianie May & Mylene Farmer #Actors: Ellen Pompeo & Merryl Streep Category:Users Category:Austrian users Category:Austria